In a Rush
by SYuuri
Summary: -They say curiosity killed the cat, but Sam's not much of a believer anyway, at least not tonight. xX ficlet Xx Spoilers for Severed Ties.


**In a Rush**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Flashpoint. **

**:: CUTE SAM AND JULES MOMENTS! I'm so happy I cannot NOT write this story. I'm pretty sure my mood will go down the drain after a certain paramedic shows up so I better do this while I still have the vibe going. **

**:: Spoilers for S03x11 – Severed Ties**

**

* * *

**

He spotted her as he walked out of the locker room.

Just like most days, after the shift ended Constable Callaghan would 'surrender' the strict ponytail and studded earrings and go all 'girly' – a word he wouldn't even dream of using in front of her. Now her brown tresses was slightly bouncing as she walked briskly towards the front desk and a pair of earrings he never saw her wearing glittered in spite of the low light. She was dressed in an ink black button down shirt and the form-fitting dark-blue jeans she's sporting sparked some thoughts that wasn't appropriate for him to have; not anymore. He had lost those rights some time ago.

Still, Julianna Callaghan was a sight for sore eyes.

Seeing her all dressed up stirred something inside he couldn't really identify. _Got a hot date tonight, Jules? _Probably his curiosity was getting the better of him, or it was the ego of a former _dumped_ boyfriend in him calling out, he wasn't quite sure, but he found himself quickening his pace to meet her halfway. When they finally caught up, he was convinced he simply wanted to make sure that the minor incident with Parker ended up alright.

"Hey, Jules."

"Hey." A sideway glance and a smile.

"Things at the end with Boss okay?" He asked casually. That was why he approached her, wasn't it? He's a concerned teammate and besides, it was obvious just how much respect and admiration Jules had for their sarge.

"Yeah, yeah, they're all good." Jules answered just as nonchalantly.

Sam studied her face for a second. He hadn't been able to read her all that well when they were still together, and things that had happened in the past few months certainly had only added salt to the wound. All things considered, Jules seemed to be telling the truth. "So, any big plans tonight?" People said curiosity killed the cat, but they were friends now. Friends talked, even if the conversation was heading to a direction he doubted he'd approve. Jules could be going to see someone in an hour and he would be happy for her. Because they're friends _and_ he was better than a bitter ex-boyfriend.

Fortunately for him, luck was on his side this evening.

Jules chuckled. "Yeah, _huge_. Going groceries shopping, doing some laundry…"

"Exciting." He grinned, feeling his chest loosen up some as he recalled his own pile of dirt clothes waiting at home.

"What about you?" She asked back, stopping and turning to face him. Her make-up was light and she looked ridiculously fresh, even after a long day that had passed. _Think cool thoughts, remember Sam?_

"I'm just gonna… grab a beer and watch the game."

Jules looked undecided for the briefest of seconds. Before he could say anything though, she said, "Hey, thanks for before. You know, speaking my mind." Her hands were not idle and he fondly recalled the gesture as a nervous habit.

"Well, all people should, right?"

For a few seconds they were smiling at each other, awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. _He_ was unsure of what to say, worried that he'd speak too much too soon. Then Jules flashed him her mega-watt smile and began walking backwards. "Have fun watching your game."

As he's staring at her, the sound of her heels ceasing as she's walking away, Sam was hit by a nostalgic wave. In a way, this felt weird. It was as though they were back to square one; when they were still just friends, hadn't kissed, hadn't slept together, and hadn't primed any drywall.

Sam had always known that he missed those moments, but it'd never felt so strong. He sighed.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**I'm severely convinced that Sam is still in love with Jules.**


End file.
